


The Happiest Place On Earth (SFW Version)

by thorkified



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Disney!Loki, Disneyland, Fluff, Hurt feelings, Hurt/Comfort, Jealous Loki, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 02:28:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14802641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkified/pseuds/thorkified
Summary: Loki and Thor visit Disneyland for the first time and Thor is absolutely smitten by the place. When they meet their mortal counterparts, however, Thor has way too much attention for the fake Loki for the real one to ignore it and he doesn't like it a bit...





	The Happiest Place On Earth (SFW Version)

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I had to do. [This](https://78.media.tumblr.com/b73f17b9f88068ccc6383767d968915b/tumblr_p1l6yk5RNg1spq5izo1_1280.jpg) is the Disneyland Loki in question, for anyone wondering ;)

Loki can’t remember why he had allowed Thor to drag him to this place. It was crowded, loud, hot and his brother’s immature excitement over meeting false princesses and oversized mouses and dogs is getting on his nerves by now. And yet, when he sees that big goofy smile on Thor’s face and takes picture after picture with his phone for him he can’t really be mad at his oaf of a brother anymore. Thor surely looks happy and even if Loki can’t share his excitement, he doesn’t want to spoil the innocent fun for him either.

After two hours they find a place to sit down and eat, which Loki is very glad about because his feet start hurting. He can’t keep Thor in place for very long, but his brother is rather considerate and gets some ice cream for them, which helps ease Loki’s annoyance a little.

“This truly is the happiest place on earth, don’t you think?” Thor asks, grinning and with a white spot on his chin that Loki wipes away with a smirk.

“It looks like it is for you,” he scoffs in an affectionate way and pats Thor’s shoulder. “Where do you want to go next? Or are you ready to leave yet?”

“Leave?” Thos laughs, patting Loki’s back roughly. “I never want to leave again, I love it here!”

“Of course you do.” Loki rolls his eyes and finishes his ice cream in resignation. Seems like they will stay for another couple of hours, how lovely.

As they walk through ‘The Land Of Disney’, as Thor calls it, Loki finds that not everything about this place is awful. There are many people, but there are some attractions he would almost describe as fun if he had to. The rides are interesting and even manage to make him laugh once or twice, so he considers that a good thing. And Thor is as excited as never before, which is rather nice to see for once.

In the afternoon, Loki notices that the people around them look different. There are many young children walking around and they almost all wear costumes he is all too familiar with. Loki grabs Thor’s arm as he is about to run off again once more and whispers to him.

“Did you see the little Captain America too or am I hallucinating?”

“Cap? Where?” Thor looks around, eyes wide and then spots the little boy a few feet away. “A small Cap! This is adorable!”

“Not the word I would use,” Loki huffs and looks around some more. He sees a little girl, not older than five, wearing a black and green dress, a green cape and a small golden crown with horns on it. His lips curl into a smirk. “I reconsider what I said, it _is_ adorable.”

“There are more, look!” Thor says and points at the group of children the little girl with the horns runs to now. “They are dressed like us!”

Thor is right. There is a little girl dressed as him, the girl dressed as Loki and the boy who looks like Captain America. And there are more with similar costumes. A few parents next to the children start guiding them away and Thor, obviously wanting to join them, follows. Loki rolls his eyes and quickly joins up with him again. They end up in front of what looks like a stage with a strangely familiar look.

“They are having a show, look, Loki! Look!” Thor points at the stage where two huge screens began to flicker and when they show an all too familiar face Loki steps back and his eyes widen.

“Oh hell no!”

But hell doesn’t care for his no. There is a show and it’s announced by the Grandmaster himself - though Loki knows it’s just fake, it still makes him feel annoyingly threatened - and they watch. When the door opens after the ‘lord of thunder’ is announced Thor grins even brighter than all the children around them and suddenly Loki bursts out into laughter. Thor in chains! Oh, how he needed to see this, he had no idea!

The show continues, with the fake Thor speaking when suddenly a new voice appears behind them. Thor and Loki both spin around and Loki’s jaw drops. He barely hears Thor laughing when he stares at the man who had appeared and who looks way too much like Loki himself to not feel personally insulted by it. He can’t take his eyes of the guy when he walks onto the stage in a dialogue with the fake Thor.

“Loki, it’s you!” Thor laughs and pats his brother’s back again, way too excited, and Loki shoots him a glare. The angry response already on his lips disappears when he sees Thor’s face though.

Thor’s eyes are sparkling and he looks like he had just received the best gift in the world. Loki follows his brother’s eyes and finds, what a surprise, the fake him in the center of his brother’s attention.

“Are you kidding me?” Loki snarls, but Thor doesn’t seem to hear him. Loki scowls and watches, angry that this mockery in front of him is met with so much excitement from everyone around him. He should probably be flattered that he, as the supposed bad guy, was considered good enough to be part of a show in this place, but he isn’t. Not even a little. In fact, Loki is offended that he thinks this mortal is looking rather decent, given who he was acting as.

Thor is totally into the show and when the fake him asks the crowd to cheer for him it’s Thor who cheers the loudest. Loki feels as if he’s either about to throw up or punch someone. Or both. When the two fake gods walk off the stage and start greeting the children running up to them and Loki is not surprised to see his brother join them. He walks over with his arms crossed and the angriest glare he can summon.

His eyes narrow when Thor walks up to the fake him and he sees the mischievous smirk on the other’s lips. How dare this mortal imitate his own manners so accurately? Even if he’s ready to smite this guy, he does a good job and that makes it somehow worse. Then he suddenly notices the way Thor looks at the fake Loki and all thoughts about admiration are out the window. This is not happening right now, oh no!

Thor has an arm around the fake Loki, smiling brightly at the played disgusted reaction he gets. That’s not the worst though. Suddenly, Thor leans down and whispers something into the other’s ear and Loki can see the mortal’s face flush. He looks up at Thor, laughs nervously and then smiles while Thor looks as if he’s about to lean down and take the fake him on the spot. Loki can barely conceal his anger, his fingers itching to walk over there and punch the stupid smile off this mortal’s face. Thor whispers something again and suddenly he has enough. Loki turns around before he has to witness his brother make out with this imposter and storms off.

This is probably the most idiotic thing in the world and yet Loki feels like he just got a kick between the legs. He knew why Thor did this, rationally he knew, but everything in him screamed that he should just disappear and go home to let his stupid brother enjoy flirting with this damn mortal. Maybe they can find a place behind the stage and Thor can show him his hammer - Loki is convinced the reason this mortal had blushed was related to a similar statement. They can have some fun and fuck and Loki will go find someone to return the favor. Or blow something up, he’s not so sure yet.

“Hey, Loki! Wait!”

Loki’s stomach twists when he hears Thor’s voice and he fastens his steps, pushing through a group of people that block his way. He doesn’t want to see Thor or he will say something stupid, something he knows he will regret as soon as his anger has disappeared. It’s not like he’d like his brother to look at him like that or anything, of course not. What a silly thought.

“Why are you running away?” Thor finally caught up up with Loki and grabs his arm, but Loki jerks away immediately and glares at him.

“ _What_?” he snarls.

“What’s wrong, brother?” Thor asks confused, the smile fading from his lips. “Where are you going?”

“Home, you dumb oaf!” Loki snaps and clenches his hands to fists. “Just go back, have fun with that mortal wannabe god and leave me alone!”

Thor looks at him completely dumbfounded. Loki feels his face turn hot and realizes that Thor literally has no idea why he is so angry with him. For his brother this was just fun, nothing else. Because he doesn’t know that Loki’s skin crawls at the thought alone of Thor touching this guy that looks like him in any way, or that Loki had tasted bile in his mouth when he whispered in his ear and made the mortal blush.

“If you want to go home we can do that,” Thor suddenly says ashamed and Loki wants to slap him.

“No, I’ll go,” he says and grits his teeth. “You seemed to enjoy your company, I don’t want to be a bother and interrupt your adventure.”

“I enjoyed _your_ company, Loki,” Thor says and furrows his brows in confusion.

“Looks like you found a more fun version of me,” Loki huffs and crosses his arms. “I expected you to get a room any second.”

“What are you _talking_ about?”

“Oh, forget it!” Loki huffs annoyed and turns around again. This is so useless, really. He feels like he’s been replaced because of what? A minute and some smiles and touches? It’s so stupid. On the other hand Thor had a thing for mortals apparently and this one was not his brother at least, so he couldn’t even blame him. “Just go enjoy your day and leave me be.”

With this, Loki walks away from his brother.

\---

An hour later, Loki sits on a bench with his head in his hands. The happiest place on earth is the worst in his eyes and he hates it. After leaving Thor he had done nothing but walk around the area, angry and annoyed and wishing to disappear. God, why was he so jealous because of something so silly? He knows his brother, he knows this was just him being excited and not thinking about what he was doing! Why did he have to act like such an idiot?

“God of Mischief, pah! More like God of being a little bitch…”

Loki sighs and looks up again, into the crowd. For a moment, he almost understands why Thore enjoys it here so much and it makes him feel even worse than before. A small girl dressed in a yellow princess dress hugs the princess that looks just like her and Loki can’t help but smile. So much happiness with such little effort; it was truly a magical place. He wondered if, for a moment, Thor had felt the same way when they had seen themselves as character actors. Had his brother been like this little girl, just overly excited and happy, and he turned it into something that it absolutely wasn’t?

“Wouldn’t be the first time,” Loki huffs and shakes his head. How dumb he had acted...

“Brother?” Thor’s voice suddenly breaks through Loki’s guilt-tripping and he slowly looks up. There, holding two absolutely ridiculous fake mouse ears in his hands and with the most adorably awkward smile on his face, stands the god of thunder, just a few feet away.

Loki smiles affectionately and stands up, walking over to him. “I’m sorry, Thor,” he said softly, laying a hand on the other’s arm. “I was a complete fool and I’m truly sorry for it.”

“It’s me who’s sorry,” Thor replies right away and shakes his head. “I didn’t mean to hurt you, really. I know you’re just here because I asked you to, I shouldn’t have jumped at someone who pretends to be you like that.”

“You big old oaf,” Loki smiles and lays a hand on Thor’s cheek, patting it gently. “I just overreacted, that’s all. I don’t know what has gotten into me, but it was utterly foolish.”

“I got you something,” Thor smiles and holds out one of those horribly cliche hats. Loki never smiled brighter before and when he takes it, it gets even worse.

“You are too sweet, really.”

“Not as sweet as you,” Thor says, his face turning into a slight blush that surprises Loki. He gives Thor a confused glare, holding the ears in his hand and not understanding what his brother is talking about.

“Pardon me?” Loki eventually says.

“I would never take a copy over the real you, Loki,” Thor sighs, looking down ashamed. “I thought you knew that… this mortal… he wasn’t different from those other actors; the princesses or that pirate... he was just one of the characters or heroes I was excited to meet, so I-”

“One of the _heroes_?” Loki interrupts Thor, now completely stunned. “Thor, I’m not-”

“Yes, you _are_!” Thor insists right away, not letting his brother finished. “Loki, don’t tell me you are not a hero, because you always were for me. And the real you is better than any other, that’s what I’m trying to say…”

“You are impossible,” Loki smiles and then, without being able to stop it, huge his brother really tight. He fears Thor will say something to ruin this moment soon, but right now all he wants is to dive into those sweet and flattering and utterly lovely words.

“I love you, Loki,” Thor whispers against his brother’s neck, the words ghosting over Loki’s skin and making him freeze. No… no he misunderstood this entirely… it can’t be the way he wishes it would be… “I know I shouldn’t, I know it’s not right, but I love you more than anyone else and I hate the thought of you thinking I would not feel this way for you…”

“Thor, stop,” Loki says and pushes his brother away just enough to look at him. “Don’t apologize, okay? I feel the same way, that’s why I was so jealous when you... you know… touched this mortal dressed as me and were so close to him…”

“Did you think I would rather have him than you?” Thor asks and Loki, ashamed about how stupid this thought feels right now, nods.

“A little, I guess…” he mumbles.

“Don’t think that, please,” Thor says sweetly, brushing his fingers over Loki’s chin. “It wasn’t different from meeting any of the other people dressed up, I mean it.”

“And what did you whisper in his ear then?” Loki wants to know, too curious to not ask.

“I told him he looked gorgeous and I would love to take a picture with him and my brother,” Thor chuckles warmly, cupping Loki’s face. “This mortal looked very handsome, but nothing compared to you, Loki. Not even close.”

“You flatterer,” Loki smirks, but he feels utterly relieved somehow. He feels like he’s going to cry any second and hates himself for being so damn emotional.

“Come on, let’s not argue, okay?” Thor says, as if he picked up on Loki’s state and wants to distract him. Loki is thankful for his brother’s kind nature in this moment. “I don’t want to remember today as the day I hurt you, Loki.”

“You don’t have to,” Loki smiles and put the fake mouse ears on just like his brother does. “Let’s have some fun together. I feel like enjoying myself today!”

“I’ll make sure you do,” Thor chuckles and pulls Loki closer before they venture into the Land of Disney once more. But this time, Loki believes he might actually have fun.


End file.
